


The Holy Builder

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest Series, R Scott Bakker, The Second Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, spoilers for the unholy consult/the second apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: After a devastating betrayal, Conriyan King Nersei Proyas is pulled into a ruined world much different from his own.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think maybe two people might read this, but I figure that it got me into writing somewhat again and I feel better even though it’s a crossover that is very odd(Second Apocalypse and Dragon Quest Builders). Spoilers for well, everything. No way in hell will I write in Bakker’s style. 
> 
> After Proyas’s demise and my, well, RAGE, I finally decided to play Dragon Quest builders. To feel better, I chose to insert PROYAS into this world. The more I played, the more I realized that he would fit right in. This is the result.
> 
> Like many longer fics, I can't guarantee anything, but I think having something is better than leaving this on Tumblr.

He wondered where Damnation was. Where was the torment? Where were the ciphrang? Conriyan King, Nersei Proyas, wondered where the fire was. Wasn't one supposed to burn in hell? He saw nothing burning. In fact, he saw nothing at all. Just darkness. That, and some wracu thing? He couldn't even identify the being. All he knew was that it sat on a throne and it didn't look like any ciphrang he ever heard of. 

"So you have come before me, at last!"

Me? Proyas wondered. He also wondered how he ended up here? Where WAS here? Looking through someone else's eyes. He suspected that this vision was not his own and he couldn't even begin to guess who who it belonged to. 

"I am the Dragon Lord! Master of masters! King of kings."

Proyas sighed. He was done with Gods of gods, king of kings, lord of lords, whatever of whatevers. Memories of betrayal by his Aspect Emperor, of being hung at the Occlusion, of fire, of being unable to breathe flooded him. 

"Long have I awaited this moment."

Perhaps this is a different level of damnation and a new ciphrang, Proyas realized. /So, this will be the one who will eat my soul. A "Dragon Lord"./ Old memories of Achamian appeared. "The dragon is within all of us. The dragon is you!" If only...

"Come!" The "Dragon Lord" beckoned. "Take your rightful place at my side! Do so, and I will give you half the world!"

"HA!" Proyas soundlessly barked. He knew immediately that this ciphrang or whatever it was lied through its grinning teeth. But, this vision felt different. The other's eyes seemed tempted for some reason. "Don't believe him, whoever you are! Don't trust him! Learn from me, please!" But, no one heard. 

"You wish not for half the world?" The "Dragon Lord" asked. "Won't you reconsider?"

"I will not!" Proyas cried, but he heard nothing. He was already a king. No. Not anymore. His caste no longer mattered, he quickly realized. 

"It's an offer few would refuse..."

"Then I am among the few!" Proyas realized that the unseen spector felt even more tempted. A part of Proyas understood that, but this "being" reeked of deceit that was painfully obvious. At least Kellhus-- No. He refused to think of HIM now and would prefer not to think of him again, but he knew that he would. Just not now. 

Darkness. No. Proyas gasped. /I did not yield to this thing!/ He wondered where he was. He felt like he was floating somewhere, but he couldn't tell where.

"Proyas...at long last, I have found you."

This voice sounded different. Female, firm, gentle, authoritative. Yatwer? No. Proyas knew better than to think that the Goddess of the menial castes would even think of him, much less redeem or reward him. Anagkë? The Whore of Fate? He imagined that it would be fitting, but he didn't think it likely. Gierra? No. Not unless she wanted to couple with him. He didn't think her likely either. Onkis? Goddess of hope and aspiration? He wondered, but he was never really dedicated to her. No. He wanted the GOD OF GODS, a bold god! The most HOLY God and he ended up with a lie. Why would Onkis have anything to do with him?

But, Proyas slowly realized that he wasn't anywhere near Damnation. The Outside? Sure, but he saw no other souls. Only darkness.

"A single, foolish choice has plunged this hallowed land into darkness."

Foolish choice? Did the Ordeal fail? The Consult won? He wanted to ask all of these questions, but he couldn't find his voice. He recalled Kellhus claiming that the Consult must succeed. He didn't know what to think and still didn't. Not that it mattered now. 

"Beneath benighted skies, my children crawl as insects on the earth, powerlessly awaiting their own destruction." 

/They await the Consult? The No-God? If this is true, then what would you have ME do?/ Proyas honestly believed that he was in no position to help even himself, much less anyone else. 

"Only by the power contained within you may this world be rebuilt."

Proyas found himself laughing. He couldn't hear it, but he knew he was. Him? Power within him? He lost his power when Kellhus took it from him. He remembered being so willing to give, such a willing slave who sacrificed every thing for the world and found himself thrown away. /What kind of power could I possibly have now? I ate Sranc, 'fed' the Ordeal, ate other men, coupled with other men. Damned for it all. My faith is gone...I have nothing now. I have no one/. He knew he should be weeping, but he didn't feel any tears. He guessed that he wept far too often, so he ran out of tears. How could he possibly rebuild anything?

"Arise, my child...your destiny awaits."

Destiny? Proyas scoffed. He used to believe that when he was younger, when he was sure of everything, when he thought that Kellhus REALLY WAS the God of Gods. He was so certain that he was destined for great things, for holiness, for righteousness. Right. 

He felt stones under him. Nersei Proyas opened his eyes and saw some light. A gravestone? Was that his? He had no idea. He was in some kind of a hole. The only thing he knew was that this wasn't anything resembling a hell. He felt his legs, his arms, his body. He knelt and then stood. He felt for his beard, realizing in horror that it no longer existed. /I am not a man anymore?/ He looked at his hands, at the rags he was wearing for some inexplicable reason and found that he was a young man again. Too old to be a boy, too young to have a beard of any sort. Kayutas's age? But, he had a...eh. Proyas decided not to think of Kellhus's oldest son. He gave up figuring it out. 

He looked directly at the trident-like symbol in front of him. He didn't recognize that anywhere in the Tusk. What was this place? He couldn't even begin to guess. 

"Proyas, my child, you have finally awoken," the female voice said from somewhere. "Do you remember who you are? Do you remember what you are?"

"I do," he answered. "I am Nersei Proyas, king of Conriya. Who are you? Where am I?" He suddenly realized that he could understand this woman, speak her language. He chose not to worry about it. /I was once a Zaudunyani, a believer King, Exalt-General of the Kellian Empire!/ "What has happened?"

"I see...so you have no idea where you are?"

"NO!" Proyas immediately regretted snapping. "I don't know anything, except..." He fell silent. He had no idea who he was talking to. He noted that he sounded like he did in the first Holy War. 

"Perhaps it is for the best..." She answered.

"What?" Proyas asked as he looked around. "This? This is for the best?"

"After so long a slumber, no doubt your body will still be weak."

/Of course it would be weak! I was beaten, hung naked in the cold wind, I DIED in the Umbillicus! How?/ Proyas quickly shook his head. He couldn't even think of what to say now.

"See that you can move freely, my child."

/Your child.../ Proyas wanted to roll his eyes, but he decided against it. All that was missing was calling him Prosha. Still, he did as he was told and walked. He managed to jump out of the hole and found that he was wearing sandals. But, at least, he was able to move as if nothing happened to him. He felt young, truly young, and he honestly liked that feeling. He saw a few patches of grass around him and he walked through them. The earth felt good. Smelt good too. He missed that. /How long was I slumbering?/

"Thank goodness! All seems to be well! You can fulfill your role."

Proyas chose not to answer that. He thought he'd be done with roles. Then again, he thought he'd be burning in Hell with eternal torture. He certainly didn't feel tortured. Irritated? Sure, but he believed that most people would feel the same way in this situation, but tormented? Not really. Not now, at least. Maybe that would come later. He just didn't know.

"Proyas, my child, I have awoken you to perform a vital task. As task upon which the fate of this world--"

"Wait, please!" Proyas interrupted. "Forgive me. How long was I slumbering? I don't understand anything. What am I doing here? Task? What is this world? I feel faint again..."

"Oh my poor child!" She answered. "It is true! You are nearly at death's door! It seems your lengthy slumber has robbed you of your strength!" 

/I was robbed of much more.../ "I fear that it has." He looked up and saw some sort of a work station near by. He saw torches, a tree stump, tables, and white petals floating downward. He walked towards them. 

"Here, my child. Take these white petals. You can use them to restore your vitality."

/Please, anyone who is listening, tell me this isn't some kind of jest. That this isn't just another part of Damnation./ Still, he did as he was told. 

"Good. Proyas, you have been blessed with a special power--the power to combine raw materials to build items anew."

He failed to see how such a thing was special. Building items? To him, caste menials did such work. Not that it ever stopped him as he remembered helping slaves hauling in his boat, making something with Achamian, but he simply found this odd. How was it special?

"You can work at this tree stump using the white petals," the female voice continued. "You can make healing cream."

/Healing cream?/ Proyas bit his lip to avoid laughing. There was no such item in the Three Seas or anywhere in Eärwa. Once again, he did as he was told and found that with a pestle and bowl attached to the stump, he made the cream. 

"Wonderful! You made your first creation! Proyas, my child, you have a power shared by none other in this world."

Proyas blinked, wondering for the thousandth time where he was and what kind of world he found himself in. No one else could make anything? He simply didn't believe that. He quietly used the cream on himself and felt much better as a soothing coolness flowed through him. /What alchemy is this?/

"Do you feel better now? I see the color has returned to your cheeks."

"I do," Proyas answered. He wished he could see himself. 

"You created the healing cream with your own two hands." 

/As opposed to with my feet?/ Proyas grinned. If Achamian were here, he would have asked that question. He felt a pang in his chest. Akka...

"However, the men and women in this world have lost their power of creation. Proyas, my child, a sacred duty rests upon your young shoulders. You must--"

"Forgive me, but how do I leave here? What kind of world is this? Is this Eänna?" 

"I shall show you how to build a path out of this crypt," was her only answer. 

"A crypt..." Proyas whispered, his eyes widening when he saw a broken branch suddenly appear nearby. Sorcery?

"Take this broken branch," she said, "within that humble branch sleeps a cypress stick, the most simple of weapons. Use the tree stump to create a weapon."

He quietly did as he was told and within minutes, found himself holding what he felt like was a glorified branch with a handle on it. Proyas supposed it was better than nothing. 

"Congratulations, my child!" She sounded like a mother who discovered that her child learned to walk. Proyas found himself feeling a bit irritated again. "You have built your first weapon! Mankind once made tools and used them to build a thriving civilization."

Just like every nation in Eärwa, Proyas thought and then thought of the North, the site of The First Apocalypse and how they never recovered. Perhaps this place was the same? How many Sranc did this world have? Did the Consult attack here too?

"And as all great civilizations, they built weapons," the disembodied voice went on, "but now, only you have the power to build such things."

"I know all this!" Proyas answered. "I know that where I came from, we had plenty of weapons, of civilizations, of..." He trailed off. "What happened to them? Please...where am I? Am I on Earwa?"

"I can imagine that you are eager to see the outside world..."

"Of course I am!" Proyas snapped. "I can't do anything if I don't know where I am!"

"But, wouldn't you rather know--"

"Please!"

He heard the voice sigh. "Very well. To build a path, you must use your weapon to build materials. The power to break objects and reduce them to raw materials is yours and yours alone. Ever since this world was plunged into darkness and mankind lost their power, they have awaited someone with the ability to create. Proyas, my child, the dreams, the hopes, the very fates of the people of this world rest upon your shoulders."

Proyas lowered his head. He believed that once, back when he was with Kellhus. All the things he did, he presided over, the wars, the atrocities. /The fate of the world rested on the Ordeal, on me, on the Blessed Empress Esmenet, on Kellhus, on on on. Look where it got me./ He felt bitter and he immediately regretted it. This being had nothing to do with what happened to him. Not as far as he knew. /This world is not Earwa. I know it now./

"Proyas! Are you sleeping?!" The female voice cried out.

"NO! No..." He looked around for materials. "Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts..." /How is Earwa? Did the Ordeal succeed?/ He accepted the possibility that he might not ever know even though he knew he would keep asking. He walked over stacked piles of mud and beat them to pieces. He found it easy to mold them into blocks of earth.

"Well done, Proyas! That should be enough!"

Proyas decided that he was and scanned the area. It was indeed a tomb, not too ruined, but just ruined enough to require these blocks to use as stairs. Never in his life did he ever think that he would be reduced to this, but maybe this womanish being was right. Maybe it was for the best. Only one way to find out. 

As he walked around the area, he saw bones, and chains on walls. He saw some scribbling, but couldn't make anything out. He saw some more white petals and took some. He saw an area that looked like stairs that only required a couple of blocks to reach them. Perfect. It didn't take him long at all to plug the holes with the earth, he shuddered when he thought of plugging holes. /Poor Sibuwal...forgive me...I knew not what I did...I.../. He pushed those memories away and continued making repairs that enabled him to reach the top. He saw a metal door that looked like it belonged to a prison cell and rays of light poured through it. Nersei Proyas did not hesitate to open the door. 

"Well done, Proyas! You have found your way to the outside world!"

Proyas blinked a few times as the light hurt his eyes, but the air didn't hurt him. If anything, it felt soothing, like that cream. He could tell that it was day and yet he sensed that something was terribly wrong. 

"When your eyes adjust to the brightness," the voice continued, "you will see the world of Alefgard before you."

/Alefgard?/ Proyas never heard of this place. It reminded him of the North, of one of the Kingdoms ruined by the Apocalypse. How ruined was this world? 

"Light was lost to this land long ago, and now darkness reigns eternal."

/Was the Consult here? Did they win here?/ He didn't dare ask. Not now. 

"The people who inhabit this somber realm once had the power to create until it was taken from them. Without it, their culture crumbled into dust. Proyas, my child, you have been entrusted with a tremendous mission. Only by the power you hold can this world be rebuilt, and the people of Alefgard arise once more."

"I don't understand," Proyas found himself muttering and immediately wished that he hadn't.

"You don't understand!? Oh! Forgive me, my child. After having only just awoken from so long a slumber, this must all come as quite a shock."

Proyas nodded. "It does." /She has no idea.../

"Let us adopt a more simple approach: use the power of creation to build this world as you see it."

Proyas raised his eyebrows. "As I see fit..." He honestly didn't even know where to begin. This world felt different, much different from the one he was accustomed to. What might have worked on Eärwa might not work here. Maybe that was the point. 

"No doubt you will fulfill your duty in the course of doing so."

/Or atone. I have plenty to atone for./

"So too will you learn the tragedy that befell this world, and the role you are to play in its salvation."

/Tragedy? Salvation?/ Salvation was a word he didn't feel like hearing right now, but it was better than burning in hell with the likes of Saubon. That is, if Saubon was in hell. Proyas didn't know and wasn't even sure if he even cared anymore. 

"I am Rubiss, the spirit of the land. Go forth, my child and know that I do watch over you always..."

"Rubiss?" Proyas repeated. He never heard of that name in any part of the Tusk. Was she part of Eänna? He doubted that. Whatever she was, she plucked him away from Damnation and set him here. He could only guess at the reason and how she found him at all.

"Oh, and Proyas, there is one last thing you must know..."

/What? About the fate of Eärwa? The Consult? Akka? Anyone?/ He still couldn't bring himself to ask, so he waited for her to finish.

"You are not a hero."

Proyas closed his eyes. "Of course not..." Had he been told this in the first Holy War, he would have been furious. Of that, he was certain. But now, after engaging in cannibalism, numerous atrocities to 'save the world', he realized that she was right. 

"If nothing else, remember this."

She fell silent and he finally looked over the land. Anpoi. He thought of Anpoi. Proyas needed some and he needed it now. Something to make him drunk. At the very least, a bowl of wine. He stood at the top of a high hill and he could see trees, the white blossoms, and other vegetation, but he could also see that the light was dimmed somehow, like a thin cloud over the sun. Then, he saw these...things. Things he could not understand. He frowned at these things that bounced all over the fields. He could swear that they looked like dark blue water balls. He saw what looked like small wracu with wings. Tiny ciphrang? He couldn't tell from where he was standing. All he knew was that the area below was full of life that looked nothing like humans.

"The land you see before was once known as Cantlin," Rubiss spoke. "Long, long ago, a bustling city thrived here, ringed all around with stout fortifications, but all was destroyed in the relentless attacks by the monsters. Scarcely a trace remains of its former greatness."

"Cantlin..." Proyas repeated. He thought of all the cities in the North of Eärwa and how only two remained after the First Apocalypse. "So they too went through an apocalypse? This...this Alefgard?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Rubiss answered anyway.

"Yes. You can say that and the people have yet to recover from it. This is why you are here, my child. You must use the power within you to rebuild the city of Cantlin to its former glory. This will be the first step on your journey to make Alefgard rise once more." 

Proyas said nothing as his eyes fell on the ruins of a city. From his vantage point, it looked like little more than a few stones and dirt blocks piled together. He felt that even if this city was rebuilt, it would be nothing like his home city or any city in the Three Seas. He decided that he wasn't being fair since he knew next to nothing of this world.

Rubiss continued, "To this end, I shall bestow upon you a gift."

A banner suddenly appeared in his hand. Proyas jumped. /More sorcery/. The standard was taller than he was, which did not surprise him. It was a yellowish orange with a red star-like symbol in the center. He noticed a beam of light shine in the center of the ruins. It reminded him of a Bar of Heaven. 

"Take this banner of hope and seek the source of light you see before you. Even as darkness closed in around them, the men and women of Cantlin flew this banner to the bitter end."

"Honestly, that's something I would have done," Proyas said. He thought of Golgotterath and how close he was before he ended up being the one 'flown'. 

"And now, you will do it here," Rubiss replied. "Plant this banner in the land, so that it will serve as a symbol of Cantlin's restoration. Now go. Make haste for the pillar of light." 

With the standard in one hand, and a stick in the other, Proyas made his way down the hill towards the beacon of light.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proyas explores an unfamiliar land with unfamiliar monsters and he quickly meets someone.

The closer Proyas got to lower ground, the more he found himself a bit awed. Despite the creatures he couldn't identify and the dim cast over everything, he found the land beautiful. The wind still felt wonderful, and he really wondered if the berries on the trees were edible. He hoped that they were as he knew that hunger was inevitable, as was thirst. 

As soon as he even thought of thirst, he found a small lake near the hill. The creatures nearby ignored him, much to his relief, and as they bounced away, he felt compelled to grab even more white petals and as many bundle of sticks he could find. He let the standard drop to the ground as he crouched to take a few sips of the water and in seconds, a few sips became gulps. When he saw his reflection, he almost jumped back.

Proyas did indeed look quite young. Twenty at the oldest, but he kept wondering where his beard was. Among most Ketyai people, a beard meant that you were man or someone not part of the outsider groups. The Norsirai thought the same way. A beard meant that one can trim it, or pleat it, or keep it nice and thick. Beards had meaning to the men of pretty much any culture that had beards. He couldn't understand why it vanished. His other features remained: Handsome, wild curly black hair without any signs of graying, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. He took comfort in knowing that he was young again.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a bouncing something head his way. He stood up to get a better look at it and he gasped. What was this? He wondered if it was some kind of wax a sorcerer conjured. All he knew was that it was blue and it smiled. Proyas frowned. Smiled? He didn't understand why this thing was smiling. He sensed that it wasn't friendly and when it bumped against him, he realized that it wasn't. With a swing of his cypress stick, the blob fell back, rolled upside down and tried to approach again. One more wack and it turned into a light blue oil-like substance. Disgusted, Proyas grabbed the "Banner of Hope" and walked towards the ruins. 

With the exception of a dwelling at the upper right corner of the destroyed city, everything looked like piles of earth and stone. Not even the remains of a city of any kind. Near the center of the rubble, he noticed some sort of workstation and beyond it, there was a stone structure that obviously held banners, just like the one he was carrying. The pillar of light vanished when he approached. Dropping every thing else he carried, he held the standard with both hands and planted it into the raised hole. An almost blinding light surrounded him and he had to shield his eyes as it traveled past the ruins into the fields and the partly cloudy sky above. 

Proyas held himself as the light bathed him and every thing else around him. Warm. He felt warm, safe, and alive. Everything within the small pile of the former city felt secure, like it was ready to be rebuilt and that Proyas would be the one to do it. Rubiss spoke and he began to wonder if she was the Gods of Gods.

"People near and far will be attracted by the banner's beckoning light. Look, my child! Here is one already."

Proyas could hear light footsteps approaching. He turned to see a little dark haired girl with a single side ponytail running towards him. She too wore rags and couldn't have been older than ten. A little girl, alone in this blighted land. Proyas felt his chest tighten and thought of what she might have had to do to survive. If it was anything like on Earwa...Proyas chose not to dwell on it. 

"What's this funny flag doing here?" She asked. Before he could ask where her parents were, she said, "There's some special about this place. It's so bright and inviting." She looked around with a smile on her face. She looked innocent, like someone who had yet to witness or live horror. "My name's Pippa, what's yours?"

"Proyas." 

"Did you plant the flag here?"

"I did." 

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I..." Proyas trailed off. There's no way she would believe where he actually came from. Telling her what happened to him would have destroyed whatever innocence she had whether she believed it or not. He felt a bit surprised that she maintained such cheerfulness in such a beautifully grim area, but he knew that some people were able to make the best of their situation and perhaps she was one of those people whether she was a child or not. "It's hard for me to explain..." He sighed. "All I know is that I woke up in some tomb and that this Goddess spoke to me." 

"Oh..." She nodded. "That's not suspicious in the slightest." 

Proyas chuckled, enjoying the obvious cheerful sarcasm. "I suppose not." Smart little girl, but he knew she had to be to survive here.

"But, this place is so lovely! Can I live here?"

Before he could answer, the Goddess spoke, "Proyas, my child, even with the power that dwells within you, you cannot rebuild Cantlin alone. Your first step in rebuilding this city must be to house those who join you in living here."

He felt his teeth grind a bit. She was telling him something he could have easily figured out on his own, but he remained silent. He looked to the one part of the ruins that could be made into a house. "Of course, you can live here." Proyas walked over to the dwelling and found that it only had a few holes in the walls. Beyond that, everything seemed quite strong and more than suitable for someone to live in. 

"So, where are your parents?" Proyas asked as he started repairing the wall nearest the sturdy wooden door. 

"Uhm..." Pippa looked down, kicking at a small random stone. "They died...they were killed by Drakies."

"By what now?" Proyas frowned at such a name. Who'd be afraid of DRAKIES? Scranc. Bashrag. Wracu. The Consult. Those were names to be feared. Drakie? He remembered some small ciphrang-like creatures flying around, but they generally stayed away. He honestly couldn't imagine them killing anything, but then he realized that he's never seen them fight and she had little reason to lie.

"Drakies. They're these monsters with wings and a tail. They're like little demons or something." Pippa shrugged. 

Ciphrang. Little ciphrang. "How..." Proyas immediately regretted asking such a question, but she answered anyway.

"They...uhm..." Pippa sounded very quiet, like trying to hold back tears. "They had some other monsters with them. They have wings too but they look like worms. They breathe fire and use magic."

"I see," Proyas quickly replied, and began repairs on another wall. Magic. Sorcery. Blasphemy. For years, he considered magic blasphemy and now it's here. He wondered what kind it would be on this world. Anagogic? Or Anagarbage as Achamian used to say. One thing Proyas knew for sure is that he hoped that it wasn't the Gnosis. "What are those creatures called?"

"Chimera."

Proyas scowled. Yet another name that didn't invoke much of anything. Sounded like a woman's name to him. "Before I arrived here, I saw some bouncy things that looked like water. What are those?"

"Oh!" Pippa laughed. "Those are slimes!"

"Slimes..." Proyas rolled his eyes. "Why do they smile?"

"Lots of monsters here do that," Pippa shrugged. Her ponytail bobbed around her head. "I guess it's because they're the winners." 

"Or to disarm others by appearing friendly."

"I guess so, but the slimes are easy to kill." 

"Hmph. I noticed. I killed one at a lake near here and it turned into some kind of oil. Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Nope!" 

Proyas chuckled. So adorable. Despite her loss, she remained cheerful or tried to, but what else is she going to do? 

"What happened to /your/ parents?" She suddenly asked.

His felt his heart sink. He missed his mother. "Both of my parents died of illness. My mother, when I was...younger. My father, years later." Proyas thought of his father on his death bed. Of how the once proud King looked frail and ruined, of how contentious their relationship often was. He felt tears burn in his eyes. 

"Oh..." was her only reply and Proyas was grateful that she didn't ask any further questions. 

It wasn't too long before the little house was finally complete. He found it surprisingly easy to repair. He felt a little pride swell inside of him as Pippa's face brightened.

"WOW! That's incredible!" She cried. "The walls were all full of holes, but now they're as good as new! You must have some kind of special power!" She rummaged through a pocket. "Here! Take these." She handed him a few white petals. "I found them on the way here."

"Thank you," Proyas answered as he silently realized that he could build a house with these petals due to the sheer amount he was determined to take. Still, he found her gesture sweet. 

"How did you do it?" She asked the way only children would ask. 

"Apparently, I have the power to build things." 

Pippa's eyes widened. "What? What does build mean?"

Proyas jolted as if someone threw lightning at him. "You don't know?"

Rubiss answered the question for him. "Proyas, my child. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Ah. Yes, yes. I do. The people here have lost the power of creation."

Pippa looked at him, confused. "Uhm..."

"What I did with these walls is building. That's only part of it. It's when you make things. Things you need or want. You have lost this power and it's my duty to restore it."

"Okay..." Pippa scratched her head. "Well, anyway I'm glad you fixed the house for me, but it's not much use without some kind of light inside." She looked around. "But, I can't see any torches lying around here."

Proyas immediately strode towards the workstation, knowing exactly what to do. He found the slime residue beside the table, knowing that Rubiss was responsible for it. Sorcery again... Grabbing a branch from the pile near the banner, he combined the two and held it up. Pippa followed him.

"WOW! Where did you get that?" 

"I built it," Proyas smiled. 

"You built it?" Pippa repeated. Her eyes brightened with enlightenment. "So this is what building means! You picked up stuff from around here and, somehow changed it into a torch? Right?"

"Yes." 

"Thanks! I understand," she put her arms around her back and tilted her head. "Sort of..." Pippa looked back at him. "Hey, do you think you might be able to build anything with this? If you need anymore, I'll see if I can find some." She ran around the area, rummaging through the debris. 

"How sweet..." Proyas muttered before making even more torches. He found it surprisingly easy. Builder indeed. 

"You have even more torches!" Pippa called out among the piles of debris. "We should put one in the house!"

It didn't take him long to find some flint and not much longer to light a torch. When he entered the house, he found a convieniently positioned scone on the wall nearest the door and placed it there. Proyas simply stared at it, remembering his habit of looking into fire in pavillions. He wondered what he could see in it, but Pippa almost startled him out of his newly youthful skin.

"Brilliant! Now that it's all lit up, the room's perfect! You're amazing, Proyas! Now we have somewhere to live."

Proyas looked away to hide a sigh. It's been ages since anyone told him that he was anything other than a traitor. At least it felt that way to him. /She thinks I'm amazing/. Achamian and Xinemous thought he was amazing. He felt his heart ache. 

"Thanks to you, we have such a lovely room!" Pippa continued, obviously not noticing the sorrow on his face."But, don't you think it would be so much better to have something to sleep on?"

"Oh...yes, of course," Proyas didn't even think of that. He barely thought of anything at the moment. 

"I know! Maybe you can build something!"

"Yes, yes, I can," he chuckled. "I can build a bed with dirt." He helplessly started laughing. "Or stones. Or straw." /If I could find any/.

"Yea! Something like that!" Pippa also laughed, clearly having no idea what Proyas thought was so funny.   
"If we had two beds, we could sleep next to each other."

/Er, that will not happen, dear/. Proyas thought before saying, "Or simply in the same house."

"YEA!"

He heard Rubiss chime in. "All that is available for bedding are grassy leaves for straw." She suddenly paused. Proyas feared that she noticed how he was feeling. "Proyas? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am." He replied as he suddenly imagined how to make such mattresses. He recalled seeing dried plants all over the hills and fields. With that amount, he could probably provide cots for an entire army. "Stay here," he told Pippa as he headed outside of the ruined city.

Never in his entire life did he ever think that he would be sleeping on STRAW of any kind. In his mind, that's what the lowest castes did, the poorest, the enslaved. He remebered the luxurious beds he slept on, the cots that felt good to sleep on even in war camps. /Spoiled.../ Proyas laughed quietly. /So spoiled/. Even when he had refused to eat when his men could not, he still felt very much spoiled, but he had no qualms about doing what had to be done. Straw was all that was available here, so straw it was. Achamian wouldn't have minded straw. Proyas sighed again, wondering where his old tutor was now. 

By the time, he was finished, he had entire armloads of straw in front of the work station. Thankfully, the enemies were too far away to notice him, and he noticed that none of them dared venture near the light the banner cast over the dilapidated town. He wondered how long that would last and if it had any effect over more powerful enemies. To take his mind off of such questions, he began making mattresses, marveling at how easy it came to him and how comfortable he managed to make them feel. 

He placed one cot at a corner that faced the torch lit wall near the door and the other to the left of him a short distance away. He decided that he would sleep facing the torch and Pippa will be away from him. Proyas looked around, tracing the stone patterns with his eyes. A basic bedroom. It would have to do. He heard Pippa running towards the house and the door opened with a creak.

"WOW! You built something to sleep on!" Pippa waved her around like she was witnessing a parade. "Thank you, Proyas!"

Before Proyas could say or do anything in response, he felt Rubiss' invisible presence. "As the sun sets, the darkness will close in around you and more powerful monsters emerge in force." 

Proyas nodded, not the least bit surprised.

"When night falls," she continued, "you would do well to return to your base, rest your head upon a pillow and sleep until morning."

/Yes, I'm sure slumber will stop the monsters. Maybe I should build some bed sheets to put over my head when one comes knocking/. Proyas, of course, said none of this as Rubiss went on.

"Proyas, my child. It seems you also bear the special skill to discern what can be made from the materials you find. This is a wonderous power you have! It shall no doubt prove invaluable as you continue to rebuild this city."

"PROYAS!" Pippa cried out, waving her arms in front of him. "Hello! Proyas! Was the Goddess speaking to you!?"

Proyas blinked, not sure how to reply. "I--"

"You've got to pay more attention to what's going on around you," Pippa interrupted, "If you keep spacing out like that, nothing will ever get done."

"It was the Goddess," Proyas said simply because he figured why not? "You cannot hear her?"

Pippa shook her head. "No, I think only certain people can hear her. People she has something to say to, I guess. She talks to you!? WOW!"

"Yes, yes, she does," Proyas lowered his head. In the Three Seas, he would have felt holy and far more morally certain than he usually was. /The gods speak to me! ME! I, who am destined for great things! The voice of the Hundred is proof! The voice of the god of gods!/ Instead, he heard the voice of Kellhus, a Dunyain, a false god and for that, Proyas was damned and damnation led him here to another Goddess. One who, at least, did deign to speak to him. "Anyway, I feel like it's getting late. We should rest."

Proyas sat with his knees to his chin, a position he hadn't taken since he was a child. It's how he felt now, he had to be honest. He glanced over to Pippa, who slept soundly in the dimmly lit shadows. He imagined a pot next to her or something she could use to store her belongings. He would worry about that later. The torch across from him kept stealing his gaze. He saw nothing but more fire. No longer did he see Ordealsman. Instead he saw his own memories. He had been incredibly nasty to Achamian all those years ago. No doubt there was plenty of fire in his eyes when he screamed at the man he once loved and still did. He still felt responsible for what he did to Achamian and what happened to his other beloved teacher, Xinemus, as a result. Yet he still pulled Achamian back, still turned to him when he needed someone for whatever reason. It took him far too long to realize and overcome why he felt such hostility towards his beloved teacher.

It was never blasphemy. Sorcery was blasphemy and for years, he hated blasphemy, but his whirlwind of emotions came from something else. He flinched at the thought of knowing that it took Sranc meat, cannibalism and coupling with another man for him to realize why he acted the way he did towards Achamian. And worse yet, he never had to the chance to tell him how he really felt. They never had the chance to reconcile, not truly. 

Tears fell him from his eyes when memories of their final meeting flooded his thoughts. So little was said before Kellhus appeared. Poor Akka, he tried so hard to save him. Futile. /Akka, I knew. I knew you fought for me. I knew you knelt before him after you renounced him so long ago. I know you tried. You did it for me...me. I knew you still loved me.../.

The tears wouldn't stop and he hoped the girl wouldn't wake up. That was all he needed. So, he fell back against the straw mattress and turned away from Pippa. /I'm sorry, Akka...I'm sorry. If only we had more time.../. But, too late. It was always too late and now he was here in some alien world with a little girl who looked to him. She reminded him of his daughter, Thalia, and then tears came in earnest. His wife, and two children that he rarely ever saw so he could fight in the Unification Wars. To "save the world". Sacrificed on the alter of Kellhus and it was all for nothing. At least that's how he honestly felt while he wept himself to sleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proyas reflects on his own world while searching for food. Pippa asks some questions and Proyas does the same.

"Proyas, can I ask you something?" Pippa walked beside Proyas as they rummaged through the stones. 

He hoped that she didn't notice him crying. He couldn't have that and not because he was once a King. 

"Yes..." He answered cautiously.

"With all this wandering and collecting stuff, aren't you getting a bit hungry?"

Proyas paused whatever collecting he was doing. He didn't even think about food. Just how long has it been since he had eaten anything other than sranc and dying men? "Yes, actually, I am." He thought a heard a stomach growl. He looked at her. "Are you hungry too?" He smiled. "You sound hungry."

Pippa shook her head. "No." She laughed. "It's not me! That's not my tummy rumbling. You must be hearing things!"

"Oh, of course I am." No matter whose tummy rumbled, Proyas knew that they would be needing food. The thought of eating any of those creatures made him sick and he feared that he could end up becoming like those creatures if they had to eat them. "Do you have any ideas of what to eat?"

"There are a lot of plum berry trees around here," Pippa answered. "Plum berries are really small, but they're really sweet and juicy. Can you go and get some for me? PLEASE!? We'll need at least five for a decent meal." 

Now he knew what those trees were! He did see berries up there and they did indeed look like plums, but he never once thought to take any. Proyas knew better than to eat berries he knew nothing about. The Three Seas and the North had plenty of plants that produced berries that didn't fill up tummies, but kill them. He felt relief to know that the 'Plum berries' were safe to eat. "Of course I can get some." 

"YAY! I'm HUNGRY!!!" Pippa cried out before running to the other side of the wrecked city to collect any kind of materials that can help him.

/So am I/. Proyas walked to the nearest set of trees and then looked around. He still felt awed by the sheer amount of greenery, of the small forests, the distant mountains, the various bodies of water, and of course, the hills of various heights. Hardly the first time he has seen any of this nor the first time he's ever been alone, but he still felt like he was a two year old who saw a tree for the first time.

Tree. He smiled. Proyas loved to climb trees as a child. He loved climbing too high, but he didn't like the consequences of falling. The things he put Akka through because of his antics. To say nothing of his parents or his sword master, Xinemus. He winced when he remembered the broken leg he suffered and how people mocked Achamian for screaming. /Poor Akka.../. He found it unfortunate that the last time he thought of all this was after he was raped by Kellhus. Proyas no longer smiled. Instead, he rested his head against the bark and hugged the tree, blinking away the tears, almost wishing that those 'slimes' would try to attack him.

A plumberry fell on his head. He looked up and around. Is this a joke? He grabbed the plum berry and looked at it. It was a pinkish color that resembled a small peach. He recalled similar fruits in Conriya and other parts of Earwa. When he bit off a piece, any tears he had vanished. Sweet, very sweet and indeed juicy. Pippa said that they needed at least five. He ended up with more than five. He probably lost count as he went back to the 'hallowed area' called Cantlin.

"Wow! You have so many plum berries!" Pippa cried as she ran towards Proyas. "Can I have some?"

"Of course." Proyas handed her a few of the berries.

"Horray!" She began to eat them like a starving pig. "To tell the truth, I am actually really, really hungry."

"As am I." He ate a few too and couldn't believe that such berries tasted so delicious. Proyas figured that he too was 'really, really hungry'.

"You know, Proyas, I've been thinking. You run around smashing all kinds of stuff to find materials to build new things, right? It'd be pretty useful if you had something to store that stuff, don't you think?"

"But, of course," he replied between bites of the juicy fruit.

"You're gonna have to collect a lot of materials pretty soon!"

Proyas already knew this, but he indulged her. He thought of chests, drawers, boxes, and pots. He already decided where to put some of them. At the workbench, he found that he had so many broken branches, he could have built shelters similar to the Galeoth war camps. Instead, he managed to build some light chests.

"WOW!" Pippa ran towards him. "You made a chest! Now you can collect even more things." Much to Proyas's relief, she lowered her voice. "You know, Proyas, there's something I've always wondered. What exactly has happened to this world?" 

/So she wonders too/. Proyas had no answer that would satisfy her, but he tried. "Someone made a foolish choice and this is the result?"

Pippa tilted her head. "Hmm...I heard that the light was stolen from us by a really bad man. Ever since, it's all anyone could do just to survive. Nobody cares about anyone but themselves and they never help anyone else out."

This was all too familiar to Proyas. All the jnan, the widespread poverty, slavery, counterfeit items, famine, war, menials being forced to sell themselves or their children to slavery. He could write a book about all of it like Achamian wrote his book about Kellhus. The problem was that it was all the people of Earwa, and possibly the world knew. For him, it's how things 'always' were and he had to be honest, it wasn't much different in the "Kellian Empire", despite some changes that benefited the disadvantaged. How different is this world? What was it like before? 

"Anyway, I think it's super boring to live like that!"

Proyas helplessly laughed. "Boring?! Well, I suppose for some people it would be." /So adorable/. He never once considered his own life boring and he didn't think those around were boring either. Earwa was many things, but boring wasn't really one of them. Even the North, for all of its deadness, had some life, even though it was insane Non Men, sranc and the Consult. Beyond that, a lot of the ruined history remained and that certainly wasn't boring given what the Sagas said about it. 

"Don't you think it would be fun if we could rebuild this city and every could live together?"

Proyas swallowed a sigh. This girl is naive. She's just a kid, to be fair, but he really wondered how many people she has ever dealt with. He knew her parents died, but did they ever encounter anyone else? He chose not to ask. He let her continue.

"I feel like if you're around, anything can happen. We should do everything we can to make this town a great place to live!"

"Of course we should!" He really couldn't think of anything else to say. Really, what was he supposed to say? They shouldn't? If the Goddess even thought that he would refuse, he wouldn't be here. He'd be burning in Hell with Saubon and who knew how many else. He started to feel relieved that it was HE who was chosen. He couldn't imagine what would happen if it was one of the other Great Names. Or worse, Conphas. Or even worse than that, Kellhus.

"But we need loads and loads of material to do that! That's why I asked you to make a chest!" 

"Obviously, we'll be needing more than that, but for now, there is enough to build some other things." Proyas looked at the dirt wall next to the house. "I will need your help."

"Alright! So it's agreed!" Pippa waved her arms around. "We're going to build the biggest, bestest city in the whole wide world! I'll have a think about what we need to build, and you build it! Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You already are helping with materials, but do you have anything else in mind?"

"Maybe I could build something! That would be pretty helpful, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would!"

Pippa took out a sheet of paper. "I'm going to need a room to work in just like the one in this picture. Proyas, can you build me a room like the one I drew? Can you!? Please? Pretty please?"

He took the paper from her hands. "Yes, yes, I can." It dawned on him that his example has given her the will to build or at least try to. He knew that he would need to move the workstation or find a way to build around it. Walls, door, light source. Those went without saying. Storage too. Maybe even a straw mattress for those who worked well into the night. Proyas could see himself being that person. He WAS that person when he studied with Achamian, when he had to work on strategies, when he had to think of politics. He learned quickly that he still was as he immediately set to work on the stonemason's workshop.

Proyas thought of a bonfire, so he built one. He decided that the door would be made of straw because he had plenty of that. He had chests and plenty of earthen walls along with materials to make a roof top. Proyas wished that he had more stone, stronger materials, but he didn't. Not now at least. The location was the easiest in his opinion. He chose the open area across the banner as he suspected that this was the back of the city and he honestly felt more comfortable with the workhouse being away from the living area. 

That night, he replaced the torch with a bonfire across from him. A chest sat next to his mattress. Pippa slept nearby, happy that her vision was being built. She too had a chest next to her. Proyas looked down at his rags. He sighed, knowing that both he and Pippa most likely stank. He needed a bath, and a change of clothes. He wanted boots. Proyas hadn't worn sandals since he was barely older than thirteen. He wondered if Pippa felt the same. He wished that he could build bowls for wine. Plumberry wine. He chuckled at that. One day, he would make some. But, for now, he could only build a work shop for a little girl, himself, and whoever else happens by. When he finally slept, he dreamt of decorations and old lessons with Achamian.


End file.
